


Wipe all critique off the board

by MikiParker



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF!Q, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Sub!Q, Submissive Character, Voyeurism, dom!Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiParker/pseuds/MikiParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond asks Q out but doesn´t stand up to Q´s standards. Q is the one who has known Alec for a long time and his mission is to persuade his friend to join MI6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> In most fanfics Q is always head over heels in love with Bond or they both are so I wanted to write one where Bond is the lovesick one and Q isn´t looking for permanent relationship.

Present, Q

Q has been at work for the last three days, insomnia bothering him as always. He knew how to pretend to live normal life better than most. It was no one´s business how long and often he worked or who he was seeing or not. He had several sets of clothes, shower gel, shampoo and towel in his locker. There were no people in MI6 showers in four A.M. to notice that he wasn´t sleeping in his own bed but on his coach in his office. 

He managed around six hours of sleep in last three days. If it went like that another day or two, he wouldn´t be able to hide his fatigue from his co-workers anymore, even if they were quite unobservant for spies. He needed to go out and find someone to dominate him. Pills never helped with his sleeping problems but good sex, handcuffed, bound with rope and whipped did the trick most of the times. It was just so tiring to search for someone skilful. He has been trying to decide where to go while modifying his new code when Bond knocked and went through his office doors. The polite knocking was clear sign that the field agent wanted something. He was sometimes so transparent but at least he was one of the least boring field agents in MI6. 

‘What do you need 007?’ Q asked tone neutral.  
Bond sent him his flirting smile and asked ‘Can I take you to dinner?’ Q wasn´t expecting this offer but he didn´t let anything show on his face. When Bond said dinner, it always meant sex. Any other time he would probably decline the promiscuous man but in the moment he decided that he might find out what is so great about James Bond in bed that everyone wants to have sex with him. And maybe would get some sleep afterward.  
‘Why not, casual clothes or should I wear a suit?’ Bond stared at the Quartermaster for a moment like if he stood on his hand and played chess in the same time. Then he blinked and exhaled, ‘Suit would be good, would 7 o´clock suit you? Where can I pick you up?’

Q didn´t want anyone in MI6 to know location of his flat. Mallory and Tanner knew and that was enough. ‘Seven is fine, I don´t live far from here so you can pick me up in front of the building.’ Bond frowned but instead of snooping said, ‘All right, I see you then.’ It was half past four so Q had almost two hours for work. It was his planning skills that always paid off. You see, he had one of his suits in his locker too.

James picked him up and they rode to some luxury hotel with restaurant downstairs. They ate and conversation was flowing effortlessly. James ordered a bottle of red wine and they drank half of it before the food disappeared from their plates. They took the bottle with them to their room, undressed and started to kiss. First impression was good, Bond was aesthetically pleasing and his arms were strong but then Q found himself thinking about the code he was working on earlier and that was bad. He studied Bond and found out exactly what he liked. There were several sensitive places on his neck and the agent made a low sound when Q licked one of his scars. Bond was soon groaning loudly but Q was starting to get bored. So far Bond didn´t push any right button and Q had plenty of them. He was actually told many times that he was very responsive. 

The sex was progressing slowly and Bond´s hands were too gentle. Q just didn´t like vanilla sex, if it wasn´t his colleague he would probably walked out ten minutes ago but because he didn´t want to hurt his feelings and damage their working relationship, he feinted interest. After they were done, Q had to get himself over the edge, he finished in his head calculations on a gun he was working and decided how to arrange his meetings the next day. Bond fell asleep quickly. Q waited fifteen minutes and wondered how Bond could be so famous with his conquests when he wasn´t even using his basic observing skills. Maybe his charms worked only on women or he didn´t care about Q´s needs. When he was certain that Bond was not going to wake up, the Quartermaster dressed himself quickly and slipped out of the room. 

He took cab home and filled his bath with hot water. He put on relaxation music that never worked and sank under the water. He held his breath and stayed there for 94 seconds. He was feeling little bit better after, the warm water calming his body if not mind. He should have gone to his favourite club and paid for the quiet in his head that followed when he got into subspace. He decided to go there the next night. Q got out of the tub, dried himself with a towel and went to bed with his laptop. It was one A.M. so he decided work from home, grab breakfast in his favourite bistro around six and then go to work. 

When Q arrived into his office and checked the summaries of important information, one name stood out. Alec Trevelyan has been seen in Lyon, marked as possible future asset. He opened the file and saw that before she died his M put Alec on the asset list. He knew Alec´s file well. They haven´t seen each other for years but Alec was his only real friend he ever had, even if they were in contact just little more than six months. Q was twenty back then, just finishing his doctorate and selling his first security system and Alec was twenty-nine and knew more about the real world. He taught Q how to pick locks, how to fight, how to blend in and how to observe. He wouldn´t be a field agent for five years if Alec hadn´t taught him the basics and more. Q helped Alec with computers and posh English accent. They started to sleep together after three months and Alec was the first person who showed Q real pleasure. Later Q decided to disappear when CIA and NSA became interested in his work. It was the safest way. 

He knew this was his only chance to get into the field again, have some fun and get MI6 a brilliant agent. Q looked into the file again and saw that Alec was recommended to be 006. He studied the file closely and started a wider research on Alec. When he was sure that there was nothing else to be found on his friend, he sent e-mail to Mallory with message that he needed to see him.

Half an hour later he stepped into Mallory´s office and handed him Alec´s file. When M finished reading, he said ‘You want to go the field, why?’  
‘I am the best chance to persuade him to join us. We knew each other a while back.’  
‘And how much did you know him?’ Mallory asked, he wasn´t excited to let his Quartermaster back to the field.  
‘We had been friends for three months and then friends with benefits for another three.’ Mallory raised an eyebrow and Q just shrugged.  
‘He would be a great asset but are you sure you want to do it? He is really dangerous. We could send someone else.’  
‘I am quite sure there is no one else, you read how the last three attempts to contact him failed, I can bring him on our side if you let me.’ The young man used his whole persuading skill set and it worked.

‘All right, who do you want on the comms, R?’  
‘I would rather R was free for any possible emergency. I had worked with Tanner several times before I stopped going to field.’ Mallory agreed and the Quartermaster presented his whole plan. He promised to get in touch with Alec and set up a meeting.

Alec agreed to meet Q in Lyon in two days. There was an emergency and the Quartermaster spent thirty-six hours handling it. There was no time for paid sex. When airplane waited on him in four o´clock on Heathrow airport, he hadn´t really slept for five days. 

Q checked in at seven o´clock with an hour to make himself presentable. First he set up surveillance system in the room, three video cameras and five microphones and then helped to connect all of that to laptop in the next room where his back-up was waiting. Then he showered, brushed his hair and used fingers to make a few spikes. He worn the clothes he picked up before the flight, his tightest black trousers, lavender shirt and black jacket. He didn´t button his shirt the whole way up. When he exited the room, he was satisfied and excited to meet Alec again.

The older man was already waiting when Q arrived, five minutes earlier than they agreed on. While he approached Alec, he studied him. He was even more handsome than the younger man remembered. When Q arrived to the table, he was grabbed by muscular arms as Alec hugged him.  
‘Hello, gorgeous,’ Alec greeted him when they sat down.  
‘Hello, Alec,’ Q smiled.  
‘It is nice to see you again but first, I have to ask, business or pleasure?’ Q knew that he had to play his cards right. He was prepared for everything.  
‘I would say business but I know how you like to mix those two.’ Alex smirked and they both knew that they were going to skip dinner.


	2. TWO

3 days earlier, James Bond

007 woke up into a sunny morning; bed next to him was empty. That didn´t happen to him for a long while. He touched the spot where Q was last time laying and found it cold. He must have left more than two hours ago. Bond tried to remember details from last night but second part of his memories were fogged by lust. They were enjoying their conversation and went to the hotel room. Bond was excited because he finally overcame his doubts and asked Q out. When they met for the first time, James was first just intrigued by the young man but he admitted to himself later that he very much fancied his Quartermaster. After they got to the room and started kissing, Bond noticed something. He couldn´t remember what, because after that Q´s clever tongue touched his skin on all the right places. James knew he had to remember to found out why Q left.

When he found the right memory, he remembered the absent look that was on Q´s face just a second that could only mean that he wasn´t caught in the moment. That Bond didn´t pay enough attention and didn´t pleased the young man.

To confirm his conclusion he broke into the room with camera footage and watched the feed from hotel lobby. He found out that Q left fifteen minutes after he fell asleep with sour expression on his face. Bond didn´t know what he thought that he fell asleep right after his release. He didn´t normally do that.

 

Present

Bond stepped into the Q branch and first thing he saw was a big screen with a live video of the Quartermaster and his target. They just got into the hotel room. Bond propped himself against the closest wall and studied the feed.

Q looked much more relaxed than he had ever seen him. There was no stiffness in his shoulders and his body was moving loosely without the absolute self-control that was usually present there. He seemed genuinely happy.

When he heard Q laugh and then saw how he was being deeply kissed by the other man, his heart stopped. Why was Q letting them see all that? Not even Double-ohs let MI6 watch them during their sexual conquests. His trail of thoughts was cut when the target spoke.

'Strip,' his tone was low and commanding. Q didn't say anything and immediately did what he was told. He efficiently removed his close and in a minute he stood before the man naked, clothes folded on the nearby chair, his pale skin almost glowing in the dimly lit room. Bond felt his pants tighten around his crotch. He knew that he shouldn't be watching that. He was quite surprised that nobody had thrown him out off the room. He wanted to go away but couldn't, mix of curiosity, jealousy and vanity clouded his judgement. Why was Q enjoying himself with that guy and wasn't satisfied with Bond?

The man's hand started to wander all over the younger man that held absolutely still.

'Is this a job interview?' he asked casually, his hands never stopping their movement.

'More like a job offer. The place is yours if you want it,' Q answered. The target put his hand on top of his head and Q kneeled before the man that was still fully clothed.

'Is it illegal?' he asked fingers dragging through the Quartermasters hair tugging slightly. There was a sound that couldn't be described differently than purr. It evoked a low chuckle from the other man.

'Quite the opposite, I'm afraid,' came back the calm answer.

'Would you be my boss?' That question surprised 007 again. The whole situation was absurd. Both man clearly aroused, one of them naked on his knees, chatting like they were discussing weather in a bar. Then the target held Q by the chin and the Quartermaster gracefully stood from his position.

'No, I wouldn't. But I would be the one whispering to your ear and ensuring your safety.' They moved to the bed and Q laid down on it.

'And design your guns.' That got him the biggest response so far, the bigger man laying himself on top of Q.

'...and explosives,' the target smirked. Q exhaled as in exasperation but was smirking back when he said 'That could be arranged.' For a moment they were just looking into each other’s eyes and breathing the same air in complete silence. Without a word like if they had done this many times before, Q reached with his hands to the bedpost while the other man loosened his tie. Then he started to make difficult knots around Q's wrists stopping once to ensure they were not too tight. Bond cursed inwardly. He used similar knots himself and there was no way Q could get out of them without help.

'Are there cameras in here, Q? Is someone watching us right now?'

The whole department was stunned silent; no one was expecting the question. Then someone said 'Team Alfa, be ready to engage,' and Bond spotted Tanner speaking into his earwig. He was probably leading that operation, 007 thought.

When Bond concentrated back on the screen, there was no surprise or fear on Q's face. He smiled. 'Did you expect anything else from me?' Bond's heart was beating rapidly. What game was Q playing? That couldn't possibly end well. The target laughed. There was no threat in it, just genuine amusement.

'Oh, my filthy little boy,' whispered his voice low and praising. He stood up from the bed, eyes roaming over the naked body and stripped his clothes quickly. There was clear interest in his down regions. 'No longer hiding in the corner, but proud of yourself. So clever, so powerful and so naughty, you probably know each name of every person who is watching us right now.' Q whimpered quietly and Bond noticed one finger disappearing inside him. 'They see how hot you are and they are not going to be able to look at you without getting excited and embarrassed when you come back to work.' The man was right. All the people watching were bright red and at least half of them were sitting stiffly, arousal evident. Bond still had no idea why Q was doing all that but it looked like the target was enjoying it fully. Second finger slipped inside and Q started to pant.

'Alec...' moan slipped between his lips. The older man started to mark his neck and chest with bites, hand between Q´s legs never stopping.

'I was going to keep you, you know?' His tone was suddenly serious.

'No, you weren't.' Q said between inhales with a small smile.

'You're right. I was fucking scared of commitment back then. But I haven't found anyone so perfect ever since.' The older one confessed.

'Now, you are just trying to flatter me, Alec.'

'Not at all, no one has ever submitted to me as completely as you did. You are even more beautiful now than you were back then. You have come so far, not that I wasn't expecting it.'  Q's face flushed slightly red and Bond couldn't understand the young man. He was having sex on camera, bound to a bedpost with half of his department watching as if it was another ordinary workday, but was embarrassed by the praise from his target. His Quartermaster was an enigma and 007 was much further from understanding him than he was the day before.

Than two groans sounded as Q was filled by the other man. The target set a fast but steady pace. Their breathing was getting louder and quicker.

'How long since you had someone half-decent?' the man asked between gasps.

'Oh, God. Weeks.' Bond's ego was heavily bruised by that comment. It was four days since their dinner and shag. When the pair came close to the edge, the older man practically attacked Q's mouth. The sounds the Quartermaster made during his climax were maddeningly obscene, even if they were partially swallowed by the other man. Q's beautiful lean body arched from the bed, every muscle trembling. The target above him overwhelmed with pleasure was staring on Q's face, his own for the first time showing any emotion. Awe and something resembling fondness appeared in his expression. He started to mark and kiss the skin until Q came down from his high, his face completely peaceful. The target stood up and Bond thought that he was going to leave or hurt Q, but the man went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. He gently cleaned both of them, climbed into bed snuggling with Q. The younger man closed his eyes as he placed his head on the other man's chest.

'You know I trust you. So who do I work for and when do I start?' the target asked smiling. Quiet 'I tell you in the morning,' came from Q that was already falling asleep. The target's arm sneaked around Q's shoulder and he planted a kiss on his head.

Bond turned on his heels and walked out of Q branch hard and fully confused.

 


	3. THREE

9 years ago, Alec Trevelyan

He was sitting in a cheap bar, drinking beer hoping to find a job or shag. There were a few women inside but none of them caught his interest. He scanned the room and noticed three guys with military background preparing for a poker game. Then a young man walked into his view, came to the three men, hung his leather jacket over the back of last empty chair and claimed the seat. Alec hadn't noticed him before which was strange because he always catalogued his surroundings when walking inside.

The slim man was facing the opposite direction so Alec couldn't see his face. He expected the others to send him away. There was slight interest from one of the military man and the young man focused his attention that way. Alec wanted to see the young man's face so he moved to the bar where he had a better view. When he shifted his focus back to the table, the negotiation was over and the cards were being dealt.

The young man practically a boy had dark brown hair and intelligent green eyes behind his glasses. He was wearing casual clothes, black T-shirt and dark jeans. Something about him seemed off to Alec. When he heard the boy speak, he found out what he was looking for. His low-class accent was fake. No ordinary person would notice but Alec was living on the streets for a long time and was trying to learn accent of the upper-class to get better-paid jobs. The boy was hiding his posh accent masterfully but the devil was always in the details. He got glimpse of the boy´s boots and his suspicion was confirmed. The leather boots were worn and looked old but had probably cost a fortune.

Then Alec focused on the game. The boy first played average game then lost quite a lot of money. Alec studied faces of all the players looking for their tells. The first soldier tapped with his foot when he got good cards, the second touched his eyebrow when bluffing. The last soldier was harder to read but wrinkle on his forehead appeared every time the odds weren't in his favour. When Alec studied the young man's face, there was nothing. The boy sat, watched the game and joked with those soldiers, his face relaxed as if he was hanging around with his friends.

The game changed and the boy won four games in one row, large pile of money on his part of the table. He mentioned that he should probably be going but they stopped him wanting to win their money back. The young man continued to play with them and lost twice really small sum then won the same amount. After that, he insisted that he really must be going home. One of the men grabbed his arm when the young man stood up. Then happened something unpredictable and if Alec hadn´t watched the scene carefully, he wouldn´t believe it. The boy´s arm slipped from the other man´s hand. He grabbed the pile of money that he won, his jacket and three seconds later disappeared through the door with a smile. Moment later the soldiers realised what happened and decided to pursue the young man. Alec wanted to see how this whole thing would pan out. He put a cash note on the bar and went after the soldiers. He thought maybe if he saved the young man, he would be amenable to seduction. 

He saw the soldiers running after the young man and decided to follow them. He noticed that instead of closing the gap between them, the soldiers were slower than the boy. Alec himself had to admit that the speed was respectable. Three minutes of the chaise later, the soldiers gave up and decided to come back to the bar. Alec hid in the shadows and when they passed by, he decided to catch up to the young man and surprise him. He stalked after the young man until the boy stopped running and leaned on a wall. Even if he didn´t get the opportunity to save the man, he wanted to talk to him, he was intriguing.

He left the shadows and invaded the man´s personal space. When Alec saw his fight-or-flight reflex kicking he trapped the boy´s thin wrists above his head. He pressed his body close to the man and said: ‘Hello, gorgeous.’ The boy´s pupils dilated after the contact. He studied Alec´s face and what he saw probably caused the end of his struggle.  
‘Hello, the guy from pub who was watching me earlier,’ answered with small smile, posh accent evident. There was no fear in his expression, body language relaxed. Alec was captivated by the man´s behaviour and pleasantly surprised that he noticed him earlier.  
‘Great observing skills, what´s your name?’  
‘Q, is there a particular reason why you followed me? You didn´t thought that they were going to caught me and you were going to be the one to save me, did you?’ Q smirked. Alec knew that he needed to impress the boy to get a chance.  
‘I was hoping for that but it looks you have it all under control. Why go to cheap bar, play poker and run from other players when you don´t need the money, is it the adrenalin?’  
‘Not at all, it is the time after the adrenalin disappears, it helps me sleep,’ he shrugged. Insomnia was never Alec´s problem; nightmares on the other hand were his loyal companions.  
‘I was quite looking for going home, could we continue this conversation some other time? Tomorrow I´ll be at 4 o´clock in The Eagle Café and if your interest in me isn´t long gone by then, we could chat.’ That left Alex wrong-footed. He anticipated resistance but Q practically asked him on a date. Beside that the boy also noticed that his interest was often fleeting.  
‘Alright, can I accompany you somewhere?’ Q just smirked, said: ‘Don´t push your luck,’ pushed Alec away and was gone. 

Instead of a quick fuck, Alec found in Q a great friend, the lonely genius resisting his advances for three months. They helped each other and built trust. Alec finally mastered posh accent and taught Q a few convenient skills. Q confessed that before Alec, he hadn´t been interested in sex much because it involved too many feelings from his partners who sought attachment or one-night stands who cared just about their own pleasure. Alec also found out that Q had been with more women than men even if he preferred the latter. It was funny that when Alec finally persuaded Q to give him a try, he wanted to do that mainly to help him sleep. As Alec predicted, Q found out that giving up all control and just obey Alec´s orders helped him clear his head better than anything else. Alec loved what they were doing together; Q´s mind was even more beautiful than his lean body with perfect pale skin. They experimented a lot and Alec made sure that Q enjoyed all of it. He was the first person who marked the fair skin with bites and coiled the loops of a rope around him. He knew what happened because Q indirectly warned him but even if they both knew it was a semi-permanent arrangement, Alec was a little bit sad when Q disappeared from the face of Earth. 

 

Present

When Alec got a phone call from Q, it was a pleasant surprise. Alec knew that the young man got him out of trouble a few times during the years. The most memorable occasion was when he was framed for murder he hadn´t committed and they were going to sent him to Belarusian prison. After one night in the holding cell the officers came and apologised, said that it was a misunderstanding and set him free. Alec found out that the local police database was manipulated. He dug little bit deeper and when he found no trace, Alec concluded that the only person who ever cared enough to selflessly help him was Q.

The older man was sitting in a restaurant that they agreed on and was stricken by Q´s appearance. The man was beautiful and there was a slight aura of power following his steps. He hugged the slim man tightly, unexpected feeling of joy running through him. They didn´t say much and were heading for a hotel room soon. Alec didn´t have a scene in mind and didn´t posses anything that they could use at the moment to spice the situation. They both hated blend sex without imagination. But Q took care of that when he installed cameras that were sending their live footage somewhere. They were both moving in sync with the other, their curves fitting perfectly. Alec felt an overwhelming need to map Q´s body with his hands and tongue. There were several scars; most of them from knives and one that Alec was sure was made by a bullet. He was enjoying their reunion and was contented to fall asleep wrapped around the other man. If Q wanted him to work for his employer, Alec thought it was probably MI5 or MI6, than it was certainly a solid offer.

Q presented Alec all the important details in the morning. They flew to London together and a car waited on both of them on the airport. Q even let Alec watch the footage of his future co-workers watching their little show. Alec was more amused than he was in a long time. He knew that he was not going to regret that choice. The final step was to push his new boss where he wanted him and close his work contract on his own terms.


End file.
